The Price Of Forbidden Love
by Fading-Rain
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the new girl in school. Sasuke Uchiha is Mr. Popular and is the guitarist for Konoha Academy's all boy band, Shinobi. What happens when the two meet and sparks fly? Full of romance, drama, twists, and more! Sasusaku, naruhina, & more.


_Alright it's been a long time since I've actually written something so I hope you like it. I'm currently working on more. All types of comments are welcome. I'm always looking for ideas._

_Some of the pairings to look for, SasuSaku, SakuIta, NaruHina, NejiTen, InoSai..._

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1-<strong>

It was my first day at Konoha Academy and to be honest, I was a little scared. I didn't like going to new schools and feeling like an outcast. I didn't know anyone here and making friends is not something that I'm good at.

My mother drove me to school, her red convertible pulled up to the building labeled, "Administration," and we got out of the car and headed inside. The woman at the front desk greeted us with a friendly hello and assisted us. She handed me a few papers that stated my room assignment, my classes, along with other important things. I glanced down at the paper.

"What room are you in honey?" My mother asked me, glancing at the paper over my shoulder.

"It says that I am in room 210 in the girls' dorm. Looks like I'll be on the second floor." I replied.

We exited the building and headed back to the car. My mother popped the trunk and I got my duffle bag and my suitcase. She turned towards me, giving me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Call me when you get situated." She smiled.

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too." And with that she got back in the car and as she drove off I waved goodbye.

I glanced at the papers that the woman in the administration building gave me and found the map of the campus. I found my dorm and noticed it was near the edge of the campus and wasn't too far from the class buildings. The map showed that there was a wooded area on the side of the campus. I headed towards my dorm and made my way upstairs and to the room numbered 210.

"This must be it." I said to myself and I got the key I had received and opened the door, noticing that there were three other girls in here. They looked at me and smiled.

"You must be Sakura. I heard you were going to be rooming here. I'm Ino." She said to me. She sounded pretty excited to be getting a new roommate.

Ino had long blonde hair and her bangs covered her left eye. She turned and pointed to the girl who had shoulder length brown hair.

"This is Tenten." She then pointed to the next girl who had long navy blue hair. "This is Hinata."

"Hey!" Tenten replied. Hinata just waved and smiled.

'I guess she must be shy.' I thought.

I walked over to the bed that was currently unoccupied and laid my suitcase and duffle bag on it. "Do all of you sleep here?" I asked.

"No." said Tenten. "Hinata and I are in the room directly across the hall. Though we practically live here." She laughed.

I unpacked my bags, hanging my clothes in the closet and put some in the drawers, putting my bathroom essentials on the shelf that was left for me in the bathroom, and placing everything else in its place.

"I think I'm going to go take a tour of the campus. Would any of you like to come with me?" I asked.

"We can't right now. We have some place we need to be. Sorry. We will later though." Ino replied, looking apologetic.

"It's ok. I'll see you guys when I get back." With that I slipped on a jacket, grabbed my room key, and left the room.

I walked around outside for quite some time and it was getting later; the sky now turning dark. As I headed back to the girls' dorm I passed by a group of guys. There was a guy with spiked raven hair who was looking at me from the corner of his eye. I casually walked past them, pretending not to notice. I arrived at the front door of the dorm and noticed a man walking in my direction. He had long raven hair tied back into a loose ponytail and he looked very similar to the boy I had just seen. He strode past me, not looking at me even once.

I shook my head a few times before turning and heading into the building and up to the second floor. When I slid my small silver key into the lock of my room and walked in I found the room to be empty.

_'They must still be out.'_

A quick glance at the clock revealed that it was going on eight at night so I slid off my shoes, kicking them to the foot of bed, and took off my coat and hung it in the closet. My mind began to wander, my thoughts constantly flicking back to the raven haired boy. Who was he and what was with the way he was looking at me? My clothes hit the floor, one by one, as I slid them off, grabbed a towel, and headed into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, turning the small lock.

The water of the shower got hot quick and filled the room with steam, the mirror fogging up. I stepped into the stream of the water, my body shivering from the sudden temperature change and the heat seeped into my skin. The minutes passed by slowly as I stood there in silence with my hands running through my hair. The scent of fresh strawberries filled the small enclosed space from my matching bathroom liquids. Several more minutes passed before I leaned down to turn off the shower and stepped out. As I dried myself off and began to dress I heard the door to the room open.

_'Ino must be back.'_

I finished dressing in my red flannel pajamas, grabbed my towel, and walked back into the bedroom, drying my hair. Before me stood Ino and one of the boys I had seen earlier. He had slightly long black hair that hung straight down and pale white skin. The two were entwined with their lips pressed together. I coughed. She looked over at me, her face bright red, and smiled.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were here." Ino pulled away from the boy and took hold of his hands. "Sakura, this is my boyfriend, Sai." She gestured towards him, then me. "Sai, this is my new roommate Sakura."

"Hello." Sai said in a polite tone, a huge smile across his face that reached his eyes.

By this time I had made my way to the head of my bed and I was sitting with my back against the headboard. Sai and Ino were sitting side by side on her bed. He had one arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He placed a single kiss upon her forehead before standing and heading towards the door.

"I'll leave you two for the night." He said. "Ino, I'll text you." And with that he left the room, shutting the door gently behind as he left.

"I didn't know that you had a boyfriend." I said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah. We just started dating during break." She pulled out her cellphone and I watched as she clicked several buttons and then flashed the screen in my direction. "This is a picture of his band. He's on the bass. You should come listen to them next time they play."

"Sure. What kind of music do they play?" I asked casually as I looked over the other three that were in the picture.

The one boy in front had spiked blonde hair and he had his hands around a microphone. I suspected that he was the singer. The boy in the back had long straight, black hair that was tied loosely at the end and he sat at the drums. The other one immediately caught my attention. It was the boy with spiked raven hair that I had seen earlier. Ino watched as I examined the photo.

"They play mostly rock and metal music. The boy in front, that's Naruto Uzumaki. He's not a bad singer. The boy in back on the drums is Neji Hyuga. That's Tenten's boyfriend and also Hinata's cousin."

I took a look at each face as she named them one by one. "What about the other boy? The one with spiked hair..?"

"Oh, that's Sasuke Uchiha. He's their guitarist." My eyes lingered on him in the photo for several moments before Ino pulled back her phone. "They're supposed to be having a concert Friday."

"Cool. I'll look forward to it."


End file.
